Forum:Hunter's Scythe and Hook.
Another weapon idea, what if players could use the Kusarigama, or chain scythe (sorry title says Scythe and Hook but i meant Chain Scythe).The Kusarigama has a weight on the other end of it which would give it more power when swung longer. Anyway I think it would be cool because then players could do a mix of ranged and melee attacks. Kusarigama is the Japanese name for it. PLayers would be able to throw the weighted end at the monster, then pull it back for a lot of damage, or they could (somehow) tie the weighted end around monster's feet, then make the monster fall on its side. The Scythe end would be used for melee damage, and would probably be very big. -Singrad This is a good one. 02:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki Well, if we know what the weapon is, let's think of how it would work mechanically... IMO this could expand to knife-tails, snake swords or the like. Since weapons in MH tend to be riffed slightly differently than the real deal though, there is still creative wiggle room involved. My thought is that this could become an anchor-like weapon with a hook on one end and a spined or spaded mace on the other. Mechanically speaking, the feature of this weapon could be that it increases how often monsters trip/paralyze and likewise become a lead stamina killer (average killing damage, no KO damage, but very high stamina destruction, resulting in earlier slowdowns) -Wynn --- Personally I think this is a spectacular idea, I'd love to have this weapon tucked away nicely in my arsenal. I assume that it'd be fairly hard to master, what with switching between ranged and melee. I'd probably bugger it up more often than not, but that being said, it'd still be bloody fun. Regards CollinsonOfSam 16:11, December 30, 2010 (UTC) (forgot to do it the first time >_>) It would switch between ranged and Melee by just hitting the R button to aim with the weighted end, then holding the Triangle button to charge it, then release it to throw the weight at either the monsters head (to knock it out) or it's feet (to trip it). The scythe would be just a matter of button smashing. -Singrad --- Aha... Well, that seems legit. It seems to me you've got a pretty good idea on your hands here, bravo. CollinsonOfSam 12:48, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I always did like the look of knife-tails...CrellinEtreyu 17:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed that the blade launching thing is kinda like PurpelsGood's Arm Cannon idea...Cobalt32 19:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Hence why I thought a stamina slaying melee with a lance-like range was the high road xD -Wynn Yeah,I don't think this is much like Purple's idea.Anyway,one little suggestion,the hit effect could be like PierceS ammo. CrellinEtreyu 20:09, December 31, 2010 (UTC) @Crellin: I just thought the concept of flinging tethered blades sounded a bit similar, but I guess maybe this one would offer a slightly lower degree of precision aiming than Purpel's idea?Cobalt32 20:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 The thing is, the Kusarigama's Scythe end was never thrown (according to Wikipedia) and was suspected to bounce off of enemies, which is why there was a weighted end. The weighted end was thrown from high places to crush the enemies skull. So the weighted end when thrown at a monster would have more a impact effect than cutting effect. I guess it could work if the weighted end was a heavy blade or something, even then it is hard to imagine being able to throw a heavy blade and have it stick. I'm thinking of a Ball and chain kinda thing but with a Scythe (or maybe a sword/wakizashi) at the other end of the ball. -Singrad